Say It Right
by Legacy Now
Summary: After denying themselves for so long, they finally came to their senses to say it right. Will their feelings be returned?


_**Note*~**_

_Hey, peopless! Another 'Those With Wings' saga spoialssss ;; x3_

_Disclaimer: Namco, may I have a job? _

_xoxo lurvesss_

* * *

**Say It Right**

Crickets chirped, singing their night tune to the moon as water flowed through the fountain. Caroline walked to the edge of the fountain, gazing at the reflection of the silver circle in the water. She just got back from her walk in the Shrine of the Spirits. They were in Balancoire to rest for the night.

So much had happened in the past few weeks. Finding out Xelha was the Queen of the Ice Lands, getting Kalas back, exploring Duhr and finding the Children of the Earth, patching up Malpercio's fits here and there... But out of all the major and dramatic things that occurred, one thing could not be erased from her mind.

_"No, Lyude, stop... Stop it, I love you!" _

Closing her eyes, she wished her mind would stop playing that over and over again.

They were headed to Mira to confirm the rumors of a Phantom Goldoba, and as they were on it, Lyude began to throw depressing bouts. If she helped him, she would give too much of herself away... but she did. The truth couldn't be undone.

When was she attracted to the former solider? Was it the time he stood up to his former comrades to stand up for what he believed in? His bold, compassionate nature and bravery?

She didn't have any intention of coming to this world the first few moments she arrived here, but she certainly didn't plan on having feelings for anyone in this world. Would she have to leave if Malpercio was ever defeated and they won? She couldn't conclude the result of that thought. She felt heavy every time her thoughts centered on it. And a relationship in general made her uneasy. She always thought she wasn't good with commitment and she'd hurt people in the process, but was there a chance? Did Lyude felt the same way?

At the Celestial Alps, Giacomo, Ayme and Folon held her hostage and Caroline almost lost her life. When she awoke in Wazn, the first person she saw was Lyude. She thought something was going to escalate and someone was going to confess something, but the awkwardness tone down the tension and they both went back to acting like nothing happened.

Now that she spoken out loud on the Phantom Goldoba, and the truth came out... She didn't know what was going to happen. She walked around the town on her own to clear her mind, and didn't want to see anyone since it might bring out troubling feelings.

Why was she chosen to be the Guardian Spirit? Why her? A plain ordinary girl from New York, and already it had to come to this. How could-

"Hi."

Turning, she saw the Imperial uniform and locks of auburn hair. She could feel her stomach churn.

_Oh, boy..._

Her lips sealed into a tight smile. This was going to be one awkward conversation. Slight moments of deja vu hinted in the air as the music box's melody played in her mind.

"Hi," she began, eyes to the floor. "Are you... alright?"

"I'm fine," Lyude breathed. "It was the monster who made the illusions, and they weren't the real things, so it doesn't hurt as much..."

"I'm glad."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...! I'm just glad you're safe."

Looking back to the lake, Caroline wish she could go back to the mansion and stay there until the day started, or on second thought never come out of the room and face Lyude again. But if she left, it would look like she was abandoning him... With every second that ticked by, the atmosphere just grew more and more uneasy.

Lyude then broke the silence, Caroline feeling her chest squeeze in a heartbeat.

"About that time in Wazn... if it looked like I was distancing myself from you, I never meant to do that," the Imperial began. "I guess with what my family and captain said and with Almarde gone, it left me tense, but now I learned... if I don't let go, I'm never going to move on and let anybody in, including you. There was a window of opportunity to take our chances, but we didn't jump for it, and..."

"It wasn't all completely your fault, Lyude..." breathed Caroline. "I usually don't act on things for myself, since I'm so afraid of being a burden to people, but I am learning to fend for myself. Since I'm not from your world, I guess I was uneasy connecting with everyone because I'm going to leave sooner or later, but..."

"I'm not talking about that," said Lyude. "You know how I feel."

Caroline could feel her face turn hot. The signs and the feelings for the past few months... She saw them, but never acted upon them. Yet, from the silence she returned them. She closed her eyes, breathed and nod.

"How we both feel..."

Slowly, she could feel Lyude drawing closer, a hand on her cheek, smelling the scent of burnt ceder wood and sweat. Her eyelids began to drop and she felt her lips on his...

Oh, how sweet they tasted...!

The two went into an immediate embrace, and she felt tears of joy dampening her face.

They wanted to do this for so long... After days and weeks of waiting, they finally did it! What happy day...!

"How long... have you felt this way?" Lyude broke the silence.

"I don't exactly know..." whispered Caroline. "Maybe that moment on the ship when we talked, or in Mira. But there were so many times I wanted to help you, if I did anything, I'd be giving myself away. Yourself?"

"I thought you looked strange because of those clothes you wore, but... in Anuenue, through all the struggles you went through, and you still laughed and smiled, even when times were rough... I realized I liked you."

She could feel herself smile, but the expression was short last, and she looked up at the young man.

"I... don't know if I can stay in this world or not. I was so bent on going back home when I met Kalas, now that it's been this long... I don't know if I can stay."

Fingers went to her chin, and she gazed into deep maroon eyes.

"Then let's savor the moment, and hope it last."

Another kiss was shared, and soon they held onto each other, figures swaying against their frames.

All of a sudden, a loud clash was heard, and the couple turned to see a pile of garbage tumbled on the ground. The prosecutor turned out to be a blue haired youth, held back by Gibari.

"Don't look at me, it was his fault!" Kalas clamored.

The young woman blushed angrily. Kalas was going to be on her case for times to come. Lyude also looked a tad embarrassed, but with Gibari's reassurance, everything was going to be alright.

The fisherman smiled at them.

"Congratulations, you guys, I'm happy for you."

Turning to look at each other, the couple smiled at each other and lightly giggled.

Caroline walked back to the mansion. No matter what happened if she stayed in this world or not, she have no regrets that her feelings for the gunman were told.

They were returned.


End file.
